First times
by Drarrylovechild
Summary: A beautiful night feel at Hogwarts and all the student grade at the great hall for superb everyone was exited for this year they finally graduate . when everyone was talking what they do for summer vacation
1. Chapter 1 long lost sis

The first time

chapter 1 : A long lose sister

A beautiful night feel at Hogwarts and all the student from different grade at the great hall for superb everyone was exited for this year they finally graduate . when everyone was talking what they do for summer vacation.

then Albus Dumbledore rose and tell everyone to " silent" said with a boomed voice everyone was quite that you can hear a fly buzz

"Good night everyone and to all my fellow students and professors i hoped this will be a incredible year tonight i have got some good news for you all today we got a new student form the all girls school for witches in France she a little shy so pleased be nice to here " said Albus

Everyone was puzzle what the headmaster tell them then Albus nodded to mcgoncall to let the girl come in

she rose and said" let her in "

the slowly opening the door they see a beautiful girl with long black hair to the waist and plum eyelashes and amon shape purple eyes, her lips was small like a baby and full , she walk down the path to professor mcgoncall she was holding in her a hand the hat and next to her have a stool she said " miss Erika potter" everyone was shock

" your bloody joking " said Ron with a confusing look on his face

" shut up Ron " said hermoine

" everyone quite " said professor she put the hat on the young girl head

everyone wait for the magical hat to say something

" hmm this is gonna be trick " said the hat

" what to your mean" said the professor

" this girl is very bright it will be hard to put her in , hmm maybe i should put in Huffpuff she love taking care of flower , no maybe Ravenclaw she love to read and she smarter , hmm no how about Slytherin she very good at parselmouth and she very sneaky or in Gryffidor because she brave like her brother harry potter "

everyone gasp what they hear they couldn't believe the boy who lived as a sister maybe he knows maybe he didn't know, then everyone look at harry as he rose where he was seated and walking to where the young girl seat with he eyes wired himself don't believe it

" ah mister potter hmm this will be good" said the hat with a smile " she will be in Gryffidor" said the hat

then the young girl rose for the stool and walking to the young boy who was right in front of her then she talk out a photo out her cloak and show it to harry . harry eyes grew wired when he see whats on that pic he saw his mother and father with two babies in they arms and she tell him to " turned it and read on the back" said the young girl

he read the back oct 31 lily potter James potter harry James potter( 3 month) and Erika Jamie potter ( 3 month) then look up at the girl and say " where did you get this " harry ask

" from my grand- mother " said Erika with tear former

" how " said harry with a confusing look

" she give it to me before she died she tell me this is my parents she all so she tell me they dies to protect me and my brother " Erika said

" what about your brother" said Harry

" she tell me that my brother was taken a way to a muggle family " she said

" where is he now " said harry with a look

" He right in front of me harry your are my big brother " she said and hug him tight

" How can that we don't look the same " harry said as he push a ways

" We don't need to look the same i take after my grand mother on dad side but i still have the messy black just like dad" she said

" If you are my sister who kill our parents" said harry with concerned

" Tom... NO it was that BASTARD LORD VOLDEMORT who kill them" Erika said with a aggressive tone.

Harry hug the girl and whisper to her" it okay now I'm here " said harry in a gently tone.

" Harry i have to show you this " she flit her cloak to show harry a mark on her arm by attacker from a death eater.

" How you got this " said harry when she saw the mark.

" A death eater attack me while i was protecting a Lil child form him "said Erika as tears fall on the cheek.

Everyone gasped when they hear the work death eater.

" Oh Merlin , why have this girl deserved this " said professor Mcganocalll.

" Its okay professor I'm fine it doesn't hurt no since that day and harry he all so tell to tell you the Dark lord is coming soon with his army "said Erika in a worried look.

Everyone gasped again that he coming.

" If he is coming then we'll be ready for him " said harry with a angry look on his face with a fire burn thought his eyes ".

Out of no way the young girl in front harry started to scream harry can see she was and after he was too the form his forehead burn him deeply.

" So you got my message will that good " said the voice.

Everyone stunned with this hear the voice.

" Ahhhhhhh ahhhh harry pleased make it stop it hurt " said the young girl scream with pain,

" Oh shut up whore " when he said that he saw harry face turned with pure anger " Oh so didn't tell your brother after you got hit with the curse and got raped all so oh tsk tsk what a dirty whore you are " said the voice

" SHUT UP just SHUT up leave her alone " said harry as he see his long lost sister in pain with professor Mcgonacall hold to her

" ahhhhh ahhhhhh harry I'm sorry but i know I'm not a whore you bastard ahhhhh ahhhh " said the young girl on the floor . the dark lord was feeling a great power coming form some where but he didn't know where it was .

" Hmmm already i will leave but I'll be back" said the voice then harry when to his sister to see she okay.

" Erika are you okay there any thing that hurt "said professor.

" I'm fine " Erika said will try to get up but when her eyes set on the door of the entrance to see two familial facing then she let out of scream for joy to draco malfoy and blaise zabini.

" DRACO, BLAISE " said Erika run down and hugs them,

they was so happy to see each other ( since the day Erika make them come to light when she heal them when they got hurt by Dark lord ) last times they saw her is when she got hurt because they failed to protect he,r

" Oh Merlin rika" both them said they hug her so tight.

Everyone gaped it so too much to handle for Erika.

" Of the love of Merlin will everyone stop gaping it starting to irritate me Bloody hell" Erika said when she look at her friends face it look like they want to bust out laughter.

" Rika u never change since we know you " said blaise.

" So,what that mean" said Erika.

Draco whisper to her ear " so tell him about you? ".

Draco saw confuser on his face he might be asking or thinking what the hell malfoy doing with his sister he must be thinking a lot a question.

" he take it good but ..." when she was cutting off by blaise who has a worried look off his face.

" but what " said blaise.

" hmm nah never mind ... i tell you tomorrow" she kiss them on they cheeks and when to her brother.

" OK rika you better tell us tomorrow okay" said blaise.

" i will blaise " said Erika.

" bye rika" said both then when they go to they seat before Erika went back and tell draco in a whisper " it times to tell my brother you love him " said Erika then she gone before draco could said anything.

" well the show it over now to may go back to your business" said mcganocall

well this my first times writing this story tell if it good or not .


	2. Chapter 2

The first times

Chapter 2: all lot on surprise

" Harry what wrong " said Erika looking worried.

" Erika how u know malfoy and zabini" said harry.

" Oh i know them in my fourth years at school when they two got hurt trying to save a pregnant woman from the dark lord " said Erika with a smile.

" THEY WHAT " said harry in a loud voice.

" Shrr harry " said Erika ' I know you was going to do that pleased shrr."

" But Erika ..." he was cut off " harry i know this is a shock but it true since that day they both come to light they are they good guys now , you going to see very soon what i mean to pleased let close this subject" said Erika.

" Okay but u still have to tell me about it " said harry.

They walk to the Gryffidor table harry make Erika seat next to him while Hermione smile that them.

" Hi there my names is her..." she was cut off form Erika " you are Hermione jean Granger. "

" Yes how you know that " said Hermione with a confused look on her face.

" Oh from Draco he tell me your the smartest girl in at Hogwarts i' am correct right " said Erika with a smile.

" Uhhh yes you are " said Hermione with a still confused smile.

" so that mean you know everyone on this table " said Ron with a smirk on his face.

" yes your are Ron weasely , that neville long bottom , Luna lovegood , Seamus , dean , givera weasely , lavender brown pravitra and her sister is palma too " said Erika.

" Wow " said Ron.

Everyone at the table gaped.

" Oh Merlin here go again with these gasped serious guys am getting sick of this now " said Erika with a sick smile

" Oh sorry sis" said harry

" Oh its okay harry " said Erika while she getting hit in the head by a ball of paper

" Ow ow who did that " said Erika while she hold her head then turned to the slytherin table

" I don't know but i want to find who " said harry looking at the slytherin table

at the slytherin table

' PANSY WHY YOU DID THAT FOR " said Draco with a angry voice

" because i can't believe your friend with that whore " said pansy with a angry voice too

" look for talking pansy your the biggest slut i ever knows your must have sleep with most of the guys hear on this table " said blaise

" What the fuck " said pansy

" MISS Parkinson what your language and i will like to see your in my office after dinner " said professor snape

" why me only " said pansy " Draco and blaise started too " said pansy with a fuck up voice

" miss Parkinson " said professor snape

but ..." said pansy " MISS PARKINSON IN MY OFFICE NOW " said the professor snape

" fine " sign then she when on her way

" Everyone i think it best to go your dorm " said Dumbledore

Everyone nodded in went to they dorm later that night in the head boys common room harry was talking to sister how miserable his life was before he was in Hogwarts then a few minutes Erika told harry about her life after their was separate then they when to bed ( oh yeah Erika is staying the head boys dorm room with her brother harry because it be safer for her )

Next morning

" HARRY wake up "said Erika

" hey Erika I'm up now what wrong " said harry half a sleep

" harry we going to late for class" said Erika pulling him out of bed

" huh what times is it " said harry

" hmm 7:55 " said Erika with a grimes

" oh shit " said harry

both of them got ready and rush the stairs to the hall of the dungeon they meet up with the other but stop after hear a voice for them class its sound like snape and pansy having argument

" hey what's going on here " said Erika

" oh pansy is flipping again because of you " said Ron

" huh but what i do to her " said Erika with a sad smile

" i don't know rika but she doesn't sound not happy even our god-father can't controller her transmute" said Draco

everyone eyes went wider when Draco say _our god-father_

_" who" said harry" you mean Severus snape are you joking right " said harry_

_Draco and Erika shaken they head and said " No is not a joke"_

_" oh Merlin" said harry _

_" harry " said Hermione with a look_

_before Erika say something they hear snape talk _

_" miss Parkinson shut up for once you giving me a bloody headache , so tell again why are you vex with miss potter" said snape_

_" she a goodies two shoes she all way showing off " said pansy _

_" what do you mean you don't even know her " said snape_

_" yes i know,but Draco all ways talk about her how she this and that everything she does it make me irritating " said pansy_

_" what are you trying to say " said snape_

_" I'm trying to say that she a bitch because she stole Draco and blaise from me " said pansy in a angry _

_Outside the door Erika was red as a tomato she want to kill pansy but stop when harry touch her shoulder and Draco and blaise hold her hand and whisper to her to clam down _

_" MISS PARKINSON I WILL NOT LET YOU BAD MOUTH ONE OF MY STUDENT DO YOU HEAR ME " _

_" but " said pansy _

_" I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME " said snape _

_" yes sir " said pansy _

_then snape let everyone in and started with a lesson _

_" today class we will learn how to make your own parenting potion " said snape _

_" A parent potion professor"said Hermione with wider eyes_

_" yes miss Granger is there something wrong " said snape_

_" nothing sir ' said hermoine _

_" okay well there anyone know what is parenting potion " said snape_

_Snape look around to if miss Granger rise her hand but she didn't he was shock to see the girl hand not up _

_" i know sir " said Erika _

_" miss potter" said snape _

_everyone started to talk softly around _

_" silence" said snape _

_" thank you sir a parenting potion is to change a baby appearance before it born like this explanations " she paused before continue , in her mind she say oh Ron,Draco and harry is going to kill me " if Ron accidentally rape harry while he was going out with Hermione and harry find out with was pregnant but not for Draco he can used a parenting potion , he could change baby hair, eyes, out Draco even known. it just a example okay " said Erika she could feeling a bad aura in the class room as she seat down _

_" well well miss potter that correct and your explanation was good " snape as he watch the students look choker at his world _

_" it nothing sir" said Erika while blushing  
><em>

_" ok class let begin choose you panther " said snape _

_while everyone was looking for a panther Draco went to Erika and ask  
>" rika what in the world " said Draco confused look<em>

_' sorry Draco it just coming in my mind I'm really sorry i didn't meant it " said Erika with a sad smile _

_" its okay Erika you forgiven " said Draco _

_" oh Draco " said Erika as she hugs him then whisper " i think it times your told him Draco and i think this is the right times " said Erika while she let go of Draco while pansy watching her _

_" you think so " said Draco _

_" yes go ask him he alone " said Erika _

_" okay " said Draco _

_Draco leave Erika and when to harry harry turned and saw Draco coming forward_

_" potter " said Draco _

_" yes what do u want malfoy" said harry  
><em>

_" hmm i want to if you'll be my panther in class today " said Draco _

_harry face red he didn't know what to say so he just nodded then the everyone gaped they saw the two rival next to each other with out hexing _

_" oh sweet Merlin shut up everyone and get back to work " said Erika _

_then she wink at Draco then to blaise who was telling her something _

_" uh huh potter " said Draco _

_" yes " said harry_

_" hmm harry i want to know if you will go out with me tonight at the three broomstick " said Draco _

_harry face sanding turned to pink he trying to understand that rival just ask him out he think this a joke but he don't know then Draco said this _

_" harry this not a joker " said Draco hold one the potion in his hand _

_ harry turn and watch Hermione as she lecture Ron on something boring then his sister she was laughing at something that zanbini tell her so he had know one to help so he just sign and nodded for yes _

_" oh thank you harry " said Draco as lean and touch harry hand _

_then both of them blush _

_then pansy watch was going on she only know that harry and draco fave turned red then she look down and spotting Draco hand on harry' own _

_she scream _

_" ewwwwwww what the fuck darkie " said pansy _

_then everyone look _


	3. the fight

_" ewwwwwww what the fuck darkie " said pansy _

_then everyone look _

_harry and draco let go they hand so fast like it burn them _

_"Miss Parkisson what with this disturbing " said snape with a sneer_

_" Sir Draco and Potter was holding hand " said Pansy with disgusted _

Vincent and Gregory_ look at pasny like she gone insane everyone was shocke harry face turn red so fast _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans hot pepper , draco turn around and look at harry and mouth it are you okay harry just nods .

" Miss parkisson do you have proof because I don't see nothing " said smape with a sneer

Pansy look again but saw nothing

" But I saw them I really did: said pansy

" woah pansy you must be sick" said blaise with a smile then turn to Erika she was laughing

" Blake – hum I don't think she sick I think she going banker hahaha" said Erika while laughing

Everyone's started laughing at her

" SHUT UP YOU BITCH , WHO ASK YOU UNGY PIESCE OF WHORE" scream pansy she grape her want and send a spell at Erika , Hermoine scream what out Erika but it was to late Erika had done got hit by the spell and flute straight into the wall

" ERIKA" scream harry , draco , blaise , and snape

"I am fine " said Erika while getting up and dusting her self off" wow that all you got , my ex-boyfriend got more fire power than you , ha but that was the past he nothing now " said Erika with a creepy smile

" AHHHH " she send other spell but erika duck it and send a spell it hit pansy and she was knock out cold

" I tell you this again I don't know what the hell is your problem with me but u have been wanted don't understate me am not weak " said Erika in one breath then faint

Harry run over to his sister to check she okay but nothing wrong no bruise , no mark , no nothing , then the whole class started to panic like is the end of the world

" SHUT THE HELL UP EVERYONE " scream hermoine it was silence

" thank miss Ganger" said snape whine making he where to harry and Erika her just come form checking pasny she all right

" professor what happened why did Erika faint like that after using her magic with her wand" said harry holding his sister thing

" mister potter I don't kno but we must take she and miss parkisson to my pomfrey to see what wrong

Draco come in stand need to harry with blaise in the back

" potter she be all right if I know Erika she strong she will be all right " said draco

" pleased someone go tell the nurse that I got two unconscious students in my class on they where to her" said snape

" I will sir " said Ron , the redhead leave the dungeon and run down to the nurse office

" Madame pomfrey Madame profrey " said Ronald who was out of breath , the nurse turn of around

" yes mister weasley " said Madame pomfrey

" Erika and pansy are unconscious in professor snape potion class and he bring them right now " said ron while say that the door busted open her come snape and harry, draco , blaise and hermoine bringing pasy and Erika in

" oh dears bring them here" she said while look for potion to see what wrong with them


End file.
